


Duet For Strings

by Lala_Sara



Series: E'Vira [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: So Akellen is alive? Or is he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I took some things from post-canon novels, mostly from "A Stitch in Time" by Andrew Robinson and "Crimson Shadow" by Una McCormack. But I twisted most of them. The point of all this series was to bend canon. I call this genre "loose canon" :) So I don't ignore canon but I will do everything to interpret it sideways. There are no facts, only interpretations, as Friedrich Nietzsche said ;)  
> I did it in script form (loosely) but exporting formatting into AO3 is a pain in the ass so you can download it with all formatting here (https://yadi.sk/i/w75eQi6Y32C8Ks)  
> I'm Russian and not confident enough about my English but I couldn't find English beta. If you are irritated by my mistakes enough to be my beta - you're most welcome!  
> It's in seven parts and maybe I will someday update with some Tolan, Tain and Mila stuff (written or drawn) but I think I'm done with Garak and Julian for now.

E'VIRA

Episode VI

DUET FOR STRINGS

Written by

Lala Sara

 

INT. JULIAN'S AND GARAK'S HOUSE - NIGHT

They are sitting in the dining room.

JULIAN BASHIR

Are you sure? That it was Akellen. You were not in the right state of mind most of the time then, you know. You could just… imagine him.

ELIM GARAK

I made sure now, after you got the chip out. There is alive – though rather disfigured - Akellen Macet out there for sure.

JULIAN BASHIR

That's... What... What it means then? You really were with me just for the gland? I'm not useful anymore, that's it?

Julian is devastated.

JULIAN BASHIR

I was right. I felt it.

ELIM GARAK

I don't want your ceffing gland, Julian. How many times I have to refuse before you understand I wasn't using you for it.

JULIAN BASHIR

Then what?  You want me to give it to him? But I guess you don't need me for it at all anymore, I'm sure doctor Mavik is capable of copying the process.

ELIM GARAK

I'm not sure Akellen would take it, too.

JULIAN BASHIR

He's disfigured, maybe you think I am useful as a plastic surgeon?

ELIM GARAK

No, he doesn’t want his scars to be removed. At least it's what he told me.

JULIAN BASHIR

Then what do you want from me?

ELIM GARAK

I want you from you.

JULIAN BASHIR

Do you... Do you still love him?

ELIM GARAK

I still love every one of them. That's I was trying to tell you. I am incapable of falling out of love as it seems.

JULIAN BASHIR

Does he? Still love you? Want you?

ELIM GARAK

Finally, you asked the right question. No. He... doesn't want me anymore.

JULIAN BASHIR

So I'm just the only one who wants you back out of those who you...

ELIM GARAK

By some miracle.

JULIAN BASHIR

But if he would want you... I wouldn't be welcomed? You were saying goodbye to me then on the station... You were not just coming home. You were coming to him. Both turned out to be not what you wanted them to be but... You would still take them and forget about me if they would be willing to take you. You've won back Cardassia, what if you can win him back? Elim. If he ever changes his mind... I am willing to share you. I am not gonna lose you just because of the pride. If I will lose you it will be not my fault. I have no pride. I can live without it but I can't live without you.

ELIM GARAK

My love... What have I done to you? Where is the arrogant boy I fell in love with?

Julian takes Garak's face in his hands.

JULIAN BASHIR

I'm not forcing you to be with me if you don't love me. Nobody should do that. I'm just saying that I am not willing to lose you just because you love more than one man. It would be hypocritical of me to ask you to choose. So I won't.

ELIM GARAK

Thank you.

JULIAN BASHIR

Of course if you still love me...

ELIM GARAK

I don't know how to tell you anymore how much I love you.

JULIAN BASHIR

Try poetry. You wrote him poetry but never for me. You're wondering why I am doubtful of your love?

ELIM GARAK

It's because he appreciated it.

JULIAN BASHIR

And I don't? You even didn't try!

ELIM GARAK

Pertak Derba.

JULIAN BASHIR

Oh... Shit. Why didn't you just... Shit. It was you? I criticized your poetry to pieces. Why didn't you tell me it's yours? Oh... That was some... I now understand. You didn't actually want me to know that you wrote it because that was an actual declaration of love and it wasn't even subtle to whom...

ELIM GARAK

Also I wanted your honest opinion.

JULIAN BASHIR

Seriously? Do you understand that to have a conversation about literature we actually have to have different opinions? Oh, now I urgently have to reread it all.

ELIM GARAK

I'll give you a copy.

JULIAN BASHIR

Do you have something new? I hope. But If not, I have my own.

ELIM GARAK

You kept it? You said you didn't like it.

JULIAN BASHIR

I said I didn't like it, yeah... Honestly, Elim, sometimes you are so stupid. And not at least modest as I recall.

ELIM GARAK

Hey! I only said that those verses reflect my inner life. As a hint.

JULIAN BASHIR

Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't... I deemed it as a praise and felt obliged to criticize the shit out of them. And you were really sad about it. And didn't defend them. And I didn't understand that you were sad until it was too late. Shit. I am so stupid.

ELIM GARAK

Well, we both are.

JULIAN BASHIR

We're fools. We're both fools.

Julian hugs Garak tight.

JULIAN BASHIR

I'm so glad we're both fools.

After a pause.

JULIAN BASHIR

Hey, so one more from your list of those who died because of you is alive. You are really prone to drama. Tell me honestly, Ustard also is alive?

ELIM GARAK

Not from my knowledge. He was already dead when I found him. But suppose they could have planted a clone or a hologram or... Anything really. I could have just had a psychotic episode and never knew the difference. I don't know.

JULIAN BASHIR

You thought of that, did you?

ELIM GARAK

I was thinking hard on the subject, yes. Wouldn't you? If something awful happens aren't we all searching for a way to make it not real. I was doing the same with Akellen and felt like I raised him from the dead with my mental powers when he returned because I often thought of him hurt and stranded on the moon. I knew he was alive, I felt it! It doesn't matter that I thought the same way of him doing hundred more impossible things to escape his fate. No, I mourned him well, I mourned them all good and proper. But I always clutch at the denial stronger.

JULIAN BASHIR

And there is a feeling of unreality when they actually come to life, is there? That's how it began? Your loss of feeling of reality? I think I know what it is. I still think sometime that all this is only in my head.

ELIM GARAK

I scared you.  I will never forgive myself for that.

JULIAN BASHIR

Just don't do it anymore.

INT. THEIR HOUSE - DAY

Garak is sneaking into the bedroom, takes dermal regenerator from the emergency kit and tries to heal himself. He's visibly hurt.

Julian comes out of the bathroom.

JULIAN BASHIR

Elim, that's you?

Garak tries to hide dermal regenerator.

JULIAN BASHIR

Elim!

Julian notices injuries and goes all doctor mode.

ELIM GARAK

It's nothing.

JULIAN BASHIR

If I will need your opinion, patient, I will ask.

ELIM GARAK

I had a disagreement with very polite people on the street. That's nothing. You should see their wounded pride when I had only a couple of leks in my pockets.

JULIAN BASHIR

Where was your KATO STET?

ELIM GARAK

I don't need one!

JULIAN BASHIR

I see. Not only their pride is wounded, is it? You're not young anymore, you have to realize it some time before it would be late. Promise me.

ELIM GARAK

I promise.

JULIAN BASHIR

Hm. Of course if you're not lying.

ELIM GARAK

Why would I...

JULIAN BASHIR

My love, if it was just bruises... You have a crack in your vertebra. I need you in a biobed. Stat. Don't move. I'll make a frame.

Julian is making a frame to fixate Garak’s back and talking.

JULIAN BASHIR

You see, it's not fatal, you even managed to go home and wasn't paralyzed on the way. But a couple of centimeters left and... And I actually have seen this type of injury before. On dead bodies. It's slightly off because obviously you're not that old and can dodge but the accuracy and strength... I would say that it's not a work of mere mugger. I would say this is the work of your former colleague if I didn’t know better. You're the last one, right?

Julian finishes and takes Garak under arm.

JULIAN BASHIR

Come on, we'll walk to the skimmer. Carefully.

They are going out of the house.

JULIAN BASHIR

Also you knew by my skimmer I am home and you didn't actually try to hide despite your ridiculous pantomime. You know that it can be something serious and you didn't want to risk it. I approve. At least you know where to stop.

ELIM GARAK

You won't ask me who it really was?

JULIAN BASHIR

Would you answer?

ELIM GARAK

I can.

JULIAN BASHIR

Will it be true?

ELIM GARAK

No.

JULIAN BASHIR

Then what's the point? You still owe me a list of your enemies by the way. If you didn't come home, I wouldn't even know who to blame.

ELIM GARAK

Would you try to revenge? Do you really think I want you to?

JULIAN BASHIR

Isn't this a point of your Shri-tal?

ELIM GARAK

Promise me if I die like this you won't try to revenge.

JULIAN BASHIR

Why?

ELIM GARAK

If they could kill even me then you have no chance.

JULIAN BASHIR

I will be without closure then.

ELIM GARAK

But alive.

JULIAN BASHIR

Without you.

ELIM GARAK

Not the reason!

They are sitting down into the skimmer.

JULIAN BASHIR

I know, I know...

EXT. OUTSIDE OF MINISTRY - EVENING

Julian is talking to Garak's KATO STET, KATO STET.

JULIAN BASHIR

So he dismissed you.

KATO STET

He wouldn't be in the hospital now if he didn't dismiss me then.

JULIAN BASHIR

I checked his skimmer, not a thing. He either drove to the point of meeting in another skimmer or used public transportation. Or erased the history too good for my skills. Have you any ideas where he's been?

KATO STET

I wouldn't just stand here if I had.

JULIAN BASHIR

Okay. Promise me you won't do anything without me if you somehow stumble on this knowledge?

KATO STET

Only if you promise the same.

JULIAN BASHIR

I still don't know why you're so loyal to him.

KATO STET

He knows.

JULIAN BASHIR

He won't tell.

KATO STET

That's one of the reasons.

JULIAN BASHIR

I can respect that.

Kato nods.

INT. CASTELLAN'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Julian is going in.

JULIAN BASHIR

I see you already are back to nocturnal.

RAKENA GARAN

You have to stop visiting me like that. People will talk.

JULIAN BASHIR

Tell them I'm on behalf of Federation.

RAKENA GARAN

If only. You're always on behalf of one particular Cardassian. What now?

JULIAN BASHIR

You know what happened. It could be serious.

RAKENA GARAN

He has his own stuff.

JULIAN BASHIR

Whom he doesn't tell anything. Not about this. You don't want it to be another "she knew something is wrong but didn't do anything".

RAKENA GARAN

Last time it was him who accused me of this.

JULIAN BASHIR

And now you have your revenge because he is the one who's doing it to you.

RAKENA GARAN

Isn't it sweet... What if it's his own mess? The man has the list of enemies longer than the Great River. Not all of them are enemies of the State. Most of them have very personal reasons to hate him and are very loyal to new Cardassia. In fact, this could be even somehow connected.

JULIAN BASHIR

It could be. But what if it's just someone who he thinks he can fight one on one? The man does it fairly often for my taste.

RAKENA GARAN

That's true. I can't risk it. But it must be low key - in the case it's not State business.

JULIAN BASHIR

Okay, just me and mister Loyal then.

RAKENA GARAN

Who?

JULIAN BASHIR

The bodyguard he dismissed when he went on adventure.

RAKENA GARAN

Oh. Yes, you noticed the loyalty. He chooses and even trains all his stuff personally, I wish I had such determination or set of skills, I think he’s even a mentor to his own tailor. Most of my people are doing what I can’t and that’s the point. Okay, I allow it.

JULIAN BASHIR

Thank you for... allowance. But we still need to find out where he's been.

RAKENA GARAN

And you think I know?

JULIAN BASHIR

Of course you don't use it officially but... It's still here. Is it?

RAKENA GARAN

Garak’s tongue is way too long.

JULIAN BASHIR

Oh, no, that was not him. You would be surprised what you can overhear patching up high rank people.

RAKENA GARAN

Obsidian Order had a right idea about personal doctors...

JULIAN BASHIR

Yes...

RAKENA GARAN

Okay. I'll give you an address. Give me an hour.

JULIAN BASHIR

Thank you.

EXT. THE STREET - DAY

Julian and KATO STET are on stakeout.

JULIAN BASHIR

You can tell me.

KATO STET

I really can't.

JULIAN BASHIR

He's not the type that brings loyalty in people. It's not his forte. He was taught to make people betray.

KATO STET

You're loyal to him.

JULIAN BASHIR

For me it's easy. It's not about loyalty, it's about love. Also I'm not sure I know what loyalty is anyway. There is no honour to be loyal to a bad person. And there is nothing hard to be loyal to a good one. So I'm wondering about this only in ambiguous cases. It is ambiguous for you, I gather. Garak is an ambiguous figure right now. So how come?

KATO STET

Why people support him?

JULIAN BASHIR

No, I understand why there is some support - the same as why there will always be the opposite. But I'm trying to understand this particular case. His good in your eyes clearly outtops the bad but it usually has some very personal reasons. My personal reason is I love him. Which perhaps means I believe in him. What is yours?

KATO STET

That thing about not understanding the word 'loyalty'? That's me, too. I'm being loyal to the idea but not the man.

JULIAN BASHIR

And what is the idea?

KATO STET

His uniqueness. It's simple. He's the last of the Order. I think only the one who knows what it was can see if it's raising again. People forget. He physically can't miss it. It's in his blood.

JULIAN BASHIR

But it means also that he can be the same one who raise it. And if he is the only one who can see it... You can't watch over him regarding new Obsidian Order because if he wants you to not know you will not know. So I'm asking you again... For a friend... What is the basis of your faith in him? In the end of the day there is nothing you or anyone else can do if he becomes the new Order.

KATO STET

Well, you can.

JULIAN BASHIR

Why?

KATO STET

Because he's in love with you.

JULIAN BASHIR

I wonder... But you are probably the first Cardassian who acknowledges that we're in love. Despite, you know, us being two men.

KATO STET

Love is love.

JULIAN BASHIR

There was someone?

KATO STET

Not the man. Just... I wasn't the right choice. So she didn't choose me. Nobody acknowledged that we were in love. We shouldn't be. So it was invisible. How could she love me? She started to believe it in the end. So... It's good that it's becoming not an issue these days. It's bad that it took us the end of the world, though.

JULIAN BASHIR

Yes...

Julian sighs. Then he notices someone. We then see what he sees: the man with burn scars all over his face, his pace is uneven. But we can recognize the ridiculously long neck...

JULIAN BASHIR

Oh no. Son of a...

KATO STET

What? You recognized someone?

JULIAN BASHIR

I have to do it alone, I'm sorry.

Julian presses hypospray to KATO STET's temple. KATO STET loses conscience.

JULIAN BASHIR

I'm sorry. He was right, you shouldn't be here. It's... family.

INT. DOOR OF THE APPARTMENT 459 - DAY

Julian knocks on the door. Disfigured man we saw before opens the door. We see how he recognizes Julian and tries to shut the door but Julian is swift and after some fight he presses the hypospray to man's temple.

JULIAN BASHIR

I had the feeling you wouldn't want to talk.

INT. INSIDE OF APPARTMENT 459 - DAY

Disfigured man is tied to the chair. Julian is pacing. The man moans and opens his eyes. Julian walks to and bends over him.

JULIAN BASHIR

It's interesting because your injuries are so convenient. I couldn't confirm that you are who he thinks you are. I think we have to talk about that. Initially I wanted to talk only about why you nearly killed him. But now I first want to know who you are. Who in particular, so to speak. The answer on the first question depends on it, how do you think? Well, when I was coming here I wanted to know who you are, too but... Well, you understand. Let me help you.

Julian presses hypospray to the neck of the man.

JULIAN BASHIR

That will loose your tongue. Nothing fancy, just a solution to the lie problem Cardassians usually have. You see, I get suspicious when you recognized me. Sure, Macet could see my photo, I'm definitely the one who he would like to know appearances of. But... There is a slight delay in reaction of ones who saw the object only as an abstract. You had none. So... Because I am not happy about you messing with my fiancé even if he loved you once... I guess I don't feel obliged to be sorry for this little interrogation in any case even if I'm wrong.

SKRAIN DUKAT

You're always babbling. Didn't anyone tell you that's annoying, doctor?

JULIAN BASHIR

So... State your full name, please.

SKRAIN DUKAT

Oh, you know me well, doctor. Skrain Dukat, at your... service. Great Gul, you are prone to dramatic. Did you pick this up from your Obsidian friend or it's Section 31 vibe I'm feeling?

JULIAN BASHIR

Dukat. Of course. Why among all Cardassian people it's you who survived? Well, I guess, shit really doesn't sink.

SKRAIN DUKAT

I just want to be left alone. I told your chubby friend to leave me alone but no. He even set his human hound on me. Again. How can you stand it? Him using you like that?

JULIAN BASHIR

You told him you're Akellen.

SKRAIN DUKAT

Oh. That's what he told you? Interesting. Now your babbling make sense. No. You see, I told him who I am but he didn't want to hear it. Wanted his precious coward of my brother to be alive so he wouldn't take it. I tried to tell him. I even have no gland now, you saw. I'm useless for him. Obviously I'm not gonna return his sentimental dribbling like Akellen did and I'm in no use to him like he used me before, too. No gland, no face. So did I guess right that he finally told you about our little arrangement? It would be hard to talk about my brother and don't mention I was his body double. And you clearly know about my unfortunate cousin. So. I told him I am no use for him whatsoever but no, he kept coming back. So you see? I had to scare him off somehow.

JULIAN BASHIR

By killing him?

SKRAIN DUKAT

Like it's that easy! He survived I gather.

JULIAN BASHIR

Jadzia didn't.

SKRAIN DUKAT

Oh. Right. We have also this little disagreement. I forgot. Well... In my defense I can say I didn't do it, the Pah-Wraith did. I even don't really remember this moment. I don't really remember anything after I became possessed. I came to myself in the cave - like this. Burned and half-dead. So I have no responsibility for what I have done. Remember Jake Sisko was possessed? Would you accuse him, too?

JULIAN BASHIR

Jake didn't let Pah-Wraith into himself voluntarily! You made this decision, you have all responsibility.

SKRAIN DUKAT

Oh. Well, if you pose the question like that...

JULIAN BASHIR

You know, I even don't want to waste my emotions on you. I don't know how but you're lying. You did pretend you're Akellen, of course. Because if he knew you are Dukat you would be already dead. I think public execution looks about right, right? After the trial, of course. Exactly what this poor people need - the closure.

SKRAIN DUKAT

Wait, wait, you don't want to do this! Look at me, nobody will believe I'm me. I'm just one of the cripples of the Fire. Would you kill a cripple?

JULIAN BASHIR

Look who's talking. How much cripples did you kill?

SKRAIN DUKAT

They were burden to society.

JULIAN BASHIR

Oh, I think they were burden to you since you were treating that society as your possession. And if it was the Caves of Fire on Bajor you're talking about it was only fair you burned in them.

SKRAIN DUKAT

You think you got me? Oh, let there be a trial, yes. I will tell everyone what your ‘fiancé’ did to me. Everybody likes good sexual scandal.

JULIAN BASHIR

And you think you can blackmail me over that?

SKRAIN DUKAT

Well, it’s my turn, you know.

JULIAN BASHIR

Your turn was on Terok Nor. Don't you think you had enough of revenge?

SKRAIN DUKAT

It's never enough.

JULIAN BASHIR

Right. Well, I'm not impressed. I'm sure it will not outtop all the shit you've done so it won't affect Elim. News flash: nobody cares what you're saying. Nobody believes you, nobody cares.

Julian takes communicator and talks into it.

JULIAN BASHIR

Erm... Yes, sorry about that. I thought it was someone else. My mistake. But now... We have a biggy. I'd appreciate some help. Room 459.

We see Dukat's face while Julian is talking with his back to him. Dukat is smiling.

INT. CASTELLAN'S OFFICE - DAY

JULIAN BASHIR

He was pretending to be his cousin Akellen Macet, who is a fallen hero of the resistance, to Garak. So... I would appreciate if you didn't tell Garak that... I'll tell him myself.

RAKENA GARAN

I know he had the story with Dukat but his cousin?

JULIAN BASHIR

They were romantically involved. So give Elim some slack, he wanted it to be true, for Dukat to be Akellen.

RAKENA GARAN

It's uncharacteristically for Garak to be fooled but yes, I understand the notion. We can spare him. And you. That's enough heroics for you. Go home. I heard Garak is already dismissed from the clinic.

JULIAN BASHIR

But you may be in need of a witness.

RAKENA GARAN

I'm sorry but we don't need you for that. You must understand. Yes, you being someone who caught Dukat is marvelous, Federation makes a good partner in pursuing our enemies. But you can't witness. There is nothing you could be a witness of. He's just an annoying pest for you, he's much more for us. Cardassian people have to judge him. Your help is appreciated but we'll manage from here.

JULIAN BASHIR

I totally understand. Of course. Thank you. I... Go.

RAKENA GARAN

Tell Elim... It's not a consolation, of course, but... Tell him I am sorry. I understand. If someone would pretend to be my loved one... I would believe, too. And be devastated when truth came out.  He's not alone in this. We all understand him. We'll keep him out of the plan at all, he can grief in peace.

JULIAN BASHIR

Thank you.

INT. THEIR HOUSE - NIGHT

Julian and Garak are making out on the bed.

JULIAN BASHIR

I have a surprise for you. Wait here.

Julian stands up and fetches few items from the other room. He comes back and lies back beside Garak.

JULIAN BASHIR

First this.

Julian shows an egg-shaped device and switches it on. It vibrates.

ELIM GARAK

Iyot’velt!

JULIAN BASHIR

Yes. I don't know why I never thought to look for Cardassian sex toys. You're not that prude, you use them. And this little thing is practically a twin of a human vibrator.

ELIM GARAK

Humans use it? But I thought...

JULIAN BASHIR

No, we can't vibrate naturally but we are very susceptible to vibration.

ELIM GARAK

You do? Mm...

JULIAN BASHIR

I knew you will like it. But the main thing is this.

ELIM GARAK

New lubricant?

JULIAN BASHIR

Yes, I reinvented the formula.

ELIM GARAK

(Unenthusiastically)

Oh glory.

Julian giggles.

JULIAN BASHIR

You just wait.

ELIM GARAK

Okay. Do you want?..

JULIAN BASHIR

Just relax, will you? Will Iyot’velt relax you?

Julian gets vibrator lower.

JULIAN BASHIR

Is this relaxing you?

ELIM GARAK

It's not the word. It's... alerting. But in very good sense.

JULIAN BASHIR

Good. Can I?

ELIM GARAK

By all means.

JULIAN BASHIR

Good.

Julian leaves vibrator there and goes for the lube. Garak looks at him incredulously when he starts spreading it.

ELIM GARAK

You're in the wrong place, my dear, but I guess you couldn't just miss?

JULIAN BASHIR

Just wait.

Julian stops with the lube and starts kissing Garak's face and neck. Garak barely reacts - he is waiting for something. And then finally...

ELIM GARAK

You did it!

JULIAN BASHIR

Is it working?

ELIM GARAK

Well, I think you can look for yourself. Finally.

Juian looks at Garak’s groin and smiles.

JULIAN BASHIR

You're right. Finally, I can look at it myself. And it's so beautiful. Kinda reminds me of something... Well, I will remember when it'll all be out. And I was afraid it won't work. Didn't test it, you know. By the way, don't tell anyone about it. Not a beep. This is a big secret. I mean it.

ELIM GARAK

I'm afraid I wouldn't be capable of hiding my satisfaction tomorrow. Everyone will know I was sletting all night.

Garak enthusiastically takes Julian and turns him on his back, pinning him to the bed.

JULIAN BASHIR

Elim... Great Gul, I really like you like this.

Garak takes vibrator out and tosses it away.

ELIM GARAK

This thing is redundant now. I have my own.

JULIAN BASHIR

You do, do you?

They are making out for a while.

JULIAN BASHIR

You know, you can try to put one of them into me. I said 'try' because look at the size of them! Did they all out? What they remind me of?.. I definitely saw something like this before, and not once. Not regnar's or of any species I know. Hm... Strange. But anyway, I say 'try' and there is no hurt in trying...

Garak frowns.

ELIM GARAK

What if there is? I already said I don't want it. And you weren’t willing... Why did you change your mind?

JULIAN BASHIR

My love, I recently found out that there is nothing I won't do for you. Or for you to stay with me but that's just nuances really.

ELIM GARAK

But you know I don't want it. Did you think I'm just polite?

JULIAN BASHIR

That was reasonable explanation.

ELIM GARAK

No, my precious, I really don't want. But I guess I owe you an explanation why I don't want. I feel... claustrophobic when I’m inside.

JULIAN BASHIR

Oh. I'm sorry. Of course. I understand. I'm sorry I reminded you.

Garak shakes his head.

ELIM GARAK

Never mind. But you can get inside me. I rather insist you do. You even can move if you want. It's an annoying habit but I guess it can't be helped.

JULIAN BASHIR

Annoying ha... I was annoying you all this time?

ELIM GARAK

What did you expect? Make up your mind, man, either you're in or you’re out!

JULIAN BASHIR

Oh, you... You know, with this vibration thing I might not need to move, actually.

ELIM GARAK

Really? You promise? Splendid. And now I'm afraid there is my turn to bore you. I expect it would be rather long night. You can doze off whenever you feel like it, I'm not expecting you to actually participate all the way...

JULIAN BASHIR

I wasn't just annoying; I was also boring! Elim, you should have told me! You know I wouldn't...

ELIM GARAK

...And lose interest in me? You're not the only one who found out that there is nothing they wouldn't do for their partner. Or rather for the partner to stay with them but that's nuances really.

JULIAN BASHIR

(Seriously)

And now I feel myself a raper.

Garak hisses in frustration.

ELIM GARAK

I overestimated your sense of humour, my love. No, of course I wanted that, too. And I was pleasured by it, too. Maybe not to this extend but it was enjoyable. You learn in time to get your pleasures in any form. Now please can we concentrate on my first slet in eons? I even don't remember when it was with someone I love. Was it ever? So please, my love, let's just make love.

JULIAN BASHIR

Of course. I love you so much.

ELIM GARAK

And I love you, my precious.

JULIAN BASHIR

I have to lend you 'Lord of The Rings' or you will be in perpetual wonder why I'm trying not to laugh every time you call me that.

ELIM GARAK

Cultural reference? On 'my precious'? Funny one?

JULIAN BASHIR

Yes, you see, this character, Gollum, calls thus the golden ring...

ELIM GARAK

He's a Ferengi?

JULIAN BASHIR

(Giggles)

I suspect yes.

ELIM GARAK

Though it must be golden-pressed latinum then.

JULIAN BASHIR

Mm.

ELIM GARAK

Quark would choke to death if he heard me now but you, my precious, is more valuable for me than all latinum in the quadrant.

JULIAN BASHIR

You're forgetting that you can contribute this hypothetical latinum to Cardassia, if you have it.

ELIM GARAK

You know what? Even thus you are more precious than latinum. You're not only precious to me personally, my dear doctor, you are precious to Cardassia in whole. That's quite an achieving for a human. Anyway how do you know that I'm not seducing you for Cardassia?

JULIAN BASHIR

That would be always my fear. At the trial I realized that I am kinda big deal out here and for a quite some time. That is scary. I suspect your mission was to lure me here.

ELIM GARAK

You are 'kinda big deal' on every planet that was lucky to get you. Not the exaggeration.

JULIAN BASHIR

And it was you who brought me here. Cardassia won't forget you.

ELIM GARAK

Oh Julian, you found the perfect spot. And all this working with your mouth improperly.

JULIAN BASHIR

Sorry, I'll shut up.

ELIM GARAK

When you put it like that... That's a pity you can't talk with your mouth full.

JULIAN BASHIR

I can try. I was performing ventriloquist act when I was fourteen.

ELIM GARAK

I hope you did it with a boy of your own age.

JULIAN BASHIR

No, it's... It's a variety act, when you are trying talking with your mouth closed and everybody think that the wooden toy is talking instead of you. Like this.

Julian is trying to talk while kissing Garak.

JULIAN BASHIR

M nm s Gr nd m dll. Ltrll. Nt st bcs m ct.

ELIM GARAK

I see why it didn't become your career, dear. I didn't understand a thing and I am a good listener.

We see how Julian's face suddenly changes because of the orgasm. Garak is watching this closely, his face also gives way for a moment but as soon Julian opens his eyes again Garak collects himself.

JULIAN BASHIR

Wow. That was unexpected. It's like... I don't know... Vibration gets you to the point very quickly but not... Not over. So when it actually hits you you... I wasn’t prepared. Is that what it's doing? Keeping you on the brink so you can last for six hours?

ELIM GARAK

On the brink? My dearest, I am over the minute I am everted. That's the actual point. I am on the brink when I want but can't. That's also a point. Everting is pleasurable when you make love in any way. But frustrating without actually everting. It’s as if you had yours up but couldn’t come.

JULIAN BASHIR

Oh... So you... You don't look like you're coming.

ELIM GARAK

That's the idea.

JULIAN BASHIR

Why?

ELIM GARAK

Because I'm afraid.

JULIAN BASHIR

Of me?

ELIM GARAK

I'm sorry. I thought I could but I can't.

JULIAN BASHIR

You don't trust me...

ELIM GARAK

That's not why. I don't want you to see me... undone.

JULIAN BASHIR

Why?

Julian suddenly hisses.

JULIAN BASHIR

I'm sorry, I have to get it out, it's starting to hurt. I need to let it rest for a moment.

ELIM GARAK

Of course, my love.

JULIAN BASHIR

So why you don't want me to see you undone if not because you don’t trust me?

ELIM GARAK

I don’t trust myself.

JULIAN BASHIR

No, you don’t trust me to handle you when you're undone. I can handle.

ELIM GARAK

You can handle... Like I'm gonna be shouting and biting. And you will handle me... That's not what it means. That's not what’s gonna happen.

JULIAN BASHIR

Then what?

ELIM GARAK

I don't know. I never did that. So I don't know.

JULIAN BASHIR

Then you're afraid of the unknown. But you know that I have an unhealthy kink for everything unknown...

ELIM GARAK

It's silly, really. It's just sex.

JULIAN BASHIR

It can be an exercise in trust... It is on my planet.

ELIM GARAK

(Chuckles)

You got me here.

Julian is going lower.

ELIM GARAK

What are you doing?

JULIAN BASHIR

It's deja vu. Now what's the problem? You perfectly know what blowjob means. Just relax and let me explore this magnificent new part of you. You're right, you are coming. Just... Not from where I'd expect. Oh, new smells. And tastes. I hope I won't die. I wouldn't past Cardassians to be poisonous. You are technically venomous, you know. Atavistic venom glands? No delivery system but still sometimes produce real venom.

(After a pause filled with interesting noises)

You know that many diseases can be diagnosed by smell and taste? Chemical disbalance. I did a course in medic school. Unfortunately, it was human-based so now I am alerted by smells and yes - sometimes tastes of other species that are perfectly normal for them but signal some or other illness in human. If I believe my nose and tongue you are very ill man, Elim Garak. I was trying to learn smells and tastes of Cardassian diseases but you have no idea how hard it is to make a Cardassian to allow you to lick them.

ELIM GARAK

You're wrong. I trust you.

JULIAN BASHIR

Not if you're still talking. And looking.

ELIM GARAK

I understood what's the problem. It's not because I don't trust you or myself. It's the same why I hate being inside.

JULIAN BASHIR

You feel claustrophobic?

ELIM GARAK

Every time when I was with my eyes closed, every time when I was silent... It was because I was trying to imagine someone instead of the one I was with. First time in my life I don't need it. I don't want it. So I guess that is preventing me from coming undone. I am afraid to lose control because I am afraid of letting you out of my sight. And every time I close my eyes it reminds me of times when I had to imagine someone and it triggers to remember those I was with, with whom I was forced to imagine someone else. The opposite reaction.

JULIAN BASHIR

I think I understand. Had you imagined me?

ELIM GARAK

I never had the opportunity.

JULIAN BASHIR

You didn't have sex for seventeen years? I don't believe you. What about these years on Cardassia? I'm sure there were plenty people who could help you.

ELIM GARAK

It seemed too unfair to use their desperation even when I started to have some money to buy their services. I approached many and in the end every time paid them without service. And I had no taste to lure people who wanted to do it with me for free. They should believe I want them, too and I'm so over that kind of lies.

JULIAN BASHIR

Great Gul, Elim. No wonder I have to clear several infections down there. You didn't evert for more than seventeen years. You have to evert once a year at least for maintenance. But always being in control, doesn't it prevent you from experiencing most pleasure?

ELIM GARAK

But it's not just physical. I honestly have more pleasure now than I had ever in my life.

JULIAN BASHIR

I think I understand.

ELIM GARAK

I guess I found out that being with you really is more important to me than the kind of that being.

JULIAN BASHIR

And I was working for nothing?

Julian comes back up.

ELIM GARAK

By the way how you made the secretion in secret? And why?

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, I still can keep secrets, you know. And why? I think the gland disaster is why.

ELIM GARAK

You suspect foul play?

JULIAN BASHIR

I still didn't find anything wrong with my project. It should have worked.

ELIM GARAK

So you've been poisoned?

JULIAN BASHIR

You suspected this, too, right?

ELIM GARAK

From the beginning. Mavik...

JULIAN BASHIR

I don't think it was her. Maybe it's even not any of my own crew. Local women, perhaps? Elim, promise me you won't try to avenge me. I'm alright. We have the lube. No harm was done.

ELIM GARAK

You nearly died! You actually died! Several times! If not for the level of Federation medicine you would die!

JULIAN BASHIR

It's not the way, my love. They were just guarding their means to power. They need it. I understand that. But you must concentrate on another way to stop it. You have to give them power that won't be based on another's weakness. It's in your power to give your people equality. If Cardassia enter the Federation sex equality will be guaranteed. For everyone.

ELIM GARAK

This people, who are capable of killing the innocent for their power, they won't like it anyway.

JULIAN BASHIR

Of course you will have to deal with radical fractions after that when it will be clear who wants equality and who wants power only for themselves. But not before that. Don't do this. I understand the need, they hurt me. But remember what you said to me just couple of nights ago? About revenge?

ELIM GARAK

Like you actually listened to me...

Julian is stunned. And then quickly grabs the new lube.

JULIAN BASHIR

The effect is fading; we need to...

Garak takes Julian's hand with the lube.

ELIM GARAK

You're distracting me, are you? And you feel guilty about it, that's why your act is showing. I know you can be a better actor. What's happening?

JULIAN BASHIR

I'm sorry. I should have said it to you right away but... I know you think he's Akellen and I was afraid you'll try something stupid.

ELIM GARAK

Julian... Great Gul... How did you even... What have you done?

JULIAN BASHIR

He lied to you. I know how much you wanted him to be Akellen. But Akellen is dead. I'm so sorry, baby, but he is.

Julian tries to hug Garak but Garak stands up and starts dressing. It's not easy - pants are not intended for erection, he's obviously making a mess and soon gives up. He sits back, sobbing. Julian finally hugs him.

JULIAN BASHIR

I'm so sorry. I know I was wrong. And I spoiled our first real time. But I was afraid for your life. He almost killed you and you still couldn't believe the truth. I don't know how to make you see sense.

Garak stops crying.

ELIM GARAK

You had no right to do it.

JULIAN BASHIR

To take care of you?

Julian is outraged.

JULIAN BASHIR

Yes, of course, what right I have to care for you, I'm just your fiancé!

ELIM GARAK

(Standing up, under his breath)

Maybe you always were 'just'...

Julian is stunned and doesn't do anything when Garak is leaving. He still is sitting on the bed with stunned face when the ring sounds. He's staring at the videophone for some time before taking the call.

It's Kel.

KEL LOKAR

Julian, is Elim?..

Julian shakes his head no.

KEL LOKAR

Do you know what's going on?

Julian nods yes.

KEL LOKAR

Garak went to try to resolve it?

JULIAN BASHIR

Re... resolve it?

KEL LOKAR

To save Akellen. Did he tell you? Why you're not with him?

JULIAN BASHIR

It's not Akellen!

KEL LOKAR

How do you... It was you? Oh Julian... Look. When Elim found him he asked me to investigate. He couldn't trust himself. Everything checked out. His crew, what's left of it, confirmed that the ship was broken and stranded without communication for some time so archive listed them as killed in action. Akellen was burnt. There was no doubt it's Akellen despite his state of mind.

JULIAN BASHIR

But he confessed to me. Dukat confessed to me! Why would Akellen...

KEL LOKAR

Oh Julian, you still know so little about Cardassian men...

Julian thinks for a while.

JULIAN BASHIR

And I thought Elim is the one who sees what he wants to see. But it was me all along. I wanted him to be Dukat to me being able to punish him for everything. And... I wanted Akellen to be dead... I'm a monster.

KEL LOKAR

It's not too late. I'm sure Elim will resolve everything. I should go, too, just in case.

Kel switches off.

Julian sits for a while, stunned, but then starts dressing up.

EXT. CARDASSIAN JAIL - MORNING

The crowd is outside the jail. They're mostly quiet and gloom. Only several men are agitated.

INT. CARDASSIAN JAIL - MORNING

Garak is sitting in the hallway. He's devastated. Julian comes in. He's catching his breath. He was running.

JULIAN BASHIR

Elim. I know I am the last person you want to see right now, I know. I am disappointed in me, too.

ELIM GARAK

What are you talking about?

JULIAN BASHIR

I should know you wouldn't be so easily fooled. I should not be fooled myself so easily.

ELIM GARAK

It's alright, my love. It's not your fault. He fooled me, too. I should have known what he’s up to. I thought he just wanted to die by my hand that's why he attacked me but... His plan included you. I should have prevented it. He had no right to involve you, my love.

JULIAN BASHIR

I'm still disappointed in myself.

Julian sits beside and they hug.

ELIM GARAK

Don't be. There was nothing you could have done.

JULIAN BASHIR

I could have checked DNA before doing it.

ELIM GARAK

Don't beat yourself about it. And I'm sorry for what I've said...

JULIAN BASHIR

So everything's alright? You're getting him out of here?

ELIM GARAK

He... No...

JULIAN BASHIR

I'll proof it's him, there are differences in the DNA if there are differences in morphology, I just have to find them...

ELIM GARAK

No. It's not about that. He wants to go through with it. We should respect his wish. He just had to ask though... I wouldn’t...

JULIAN BASHIR

Go through what?

ELIM GARAK

The trial. Execution...

JULIAN BASHIR

That's why he pretended to be him. He wants... He wants people to have their revenge.

ELIM GARAK

It's my fault. It was me who planted this seed in him. I once told him that our people can't move on before they had justice. We got used to justice. Every crime was punished. We react badly at chaos.

JULIAN BASHIR

And the price of that - innocent people dies...

ELIM GARAK

That's the price, yes...

JULIAN BASHIR

Let me talk to him. Maybe I can talk him out of it.

Garak sighs.

ELIM GARAK

He doesn't listen to me... I don't know what you can do...

JULIAN BASHIR

Allow me.

ELIM GARAK

I am desperate, Julian... Even if he changes his mind, people won't be satisfied without justice. If it won't be him, it would be other innocents. It won't just expire. As a minister of inner affairs I can't let this happen. Blood will be on my hands.

JULIAN BASHIR

We'll think of something. He can stand trial. But we can fake the execution. Nobody has to die.

ELIM GARAK

(Almost inaudible)

Please, make him change his mind...

JULIAN BASHIR

Did you... Does he have a therapist?

ELIM GARAK

He wouldn't let anyone near. I tried many times. I'll call Naven.

JULIAN BASHIR

Where's Kel? She called after you left and said she'll be here.

ELIM GARAK

She was. She's gathering his former crew for testifying.

JULIAN BASHIR

So where they keep him?

ELIM GARAK

I'll lead you.

INT. MACET'S CELL - MORNING

Julian is coming in.

AKELLEN MACET

Oh, doctor, what a pleasant sur...

JULIAN BASHIR

Cut the act, Macet.

AKELLEN MACET

You're sure that's my name?

JULIAN BASHIR

Let me take a DNA sample and I'll tell you.

AKELLEN MACET

No.

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, I was told as much. You refused to give a sample. Because you're not Dukat. You know that they can't find the difference because you have the identical set and your differences presented themselves only on morphology. But then there's me. And I always can think of something. So you're refusing in the case of me.

AKELLEN MACET

Maybe I don't want you to know I'm Dukat.

JULIAN BASHIR

They believed it's the motivation, yes. Not me. Not anymore. Do you know that you could have the gland if I was your doctor? All these lost years... It was in there already. Just underdeveloped. The same as Dukat could have hair on his face if he wanted to. Of course now it's trickier, with the injuries. But not impossible. I cracked it. I can even make new gland, not just transplant. And then your face, all those scars. I'm not a plastic surgeon but it's pretty easy really. You could have everything back and more if I was your doctor now.

AKELLEN MACET

A bribe, doctor? I already had the face. What good it did me. I already had the gland. What good it did to everyone else?

JULIAN BASHIR

Dukat actually freed Bajor with his gland. Unintentionally, of course but...

AKELLEN MACET

I tortured and killed a good number of Bajorans to balance it.

JULIAN BASHIR

It was not your fault, Akellen.

AKELLEN MACET

Oh no, it definitely was my fault. It was my responsibility. He was my responsibility.

JULIAN BASHIR

If you think so, what do you think Garak has to feel? Wasn't Dukat his responsibility, too? Shall I expect him also to kill himself because of that? I better get him under suicide watch, then. Again.

AKELLEN MACET

He wasn't Garak's brother, he was mine!

JULIAN BASHIR

He was a jerk. He killed enough innocent people, Akellen, you’re just making yourself another of his victims. I won't let Garak be the next one. When will it stop?

AKELLEN MACET

When I will pay for my crimes.

JULIAN BASHIR

You payed enough. Your family. You almost died yourself. You couldn't pay more. Let it go.

AKELLEN MACET

And then what, hah? Live a life? I tried, doctor. For ten years I tried.

JULIAN BASHIR

You tried not hard enough! You rejected help. That's not trying!

AKELLEN MACET

I don't need help!

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, you obviously do. You know what I am good at, as a doctor, even if I'm not the specialist you need? It's the ability to see when someone needs help. You definitely do, my friend.

AKELLEN MACET

I am beyond help.

JULIAN BASHIR

And that also is in my set of skills. I can determine who can be helped and who already is gone whatever anyone do. You still can be helped. So what you are talking is you don't want to be helped. Why?

AKELLEN MACET

I won't abandon my duty.

JULIAN BASHIR

I don't know what I'm doing here, I confess. I hate psychotherapy. I just can't let Elim down again. I have to fix it. I screwed up. When you concocted this plan did you think about consequences of us? Did you want him to be disappointed in me? Is there still jealousy under all this insanity? He was all yours for almost ten years and you didn't do anything. I didn't come and steal him from you. You didn't want him anyway.

AKELLEN MACET

You know, I was hoping you won't disappoint him. See through my plan, make me stop. He would be so proud of you and forget about me.

JULIAN BASHIR

See? You still want me to stop you. You don't want to do it. Not really. It's my fault. Please let me help.

AKELLEN MACET

I don't know what would I do if not this.

JULIAN BASHIR

Live! Just live.

AKELLEN MACET

They want me dead.

JULIAN BASHIR

We pretend you're dead. You don't need to be really dead. You have two clever men who can do disappearing acts. That's not the problem. I will do it even if you refuse and even if Elim will be stubbornly honouring you wish. I won't let you die if I can help it, that's final. So it's not really an issue here. The issue is your unwillingness to live. Just... Just take the help. Please.

INT. CARDASSIAN JAIL

Garak is talking with Naven Aglorra.

Julian comes to them.

JULIAN BASHIR

(To Naven)

He's all yours.

She is hesitant.

ELIM GARAK

If you resent him you won't help, dear.

NAVEN AGLORRA

I don't know. He was his twin brother, why he didn't do anything?

JULIAN BASHIR

Because he didn't know? Yes, Dukat was a jerk. But nobody - including Dukat, knew what cost Cardassia will pay for him being a jerk. We all think back and think 'Oh, I should have known!' No you wouldn't! We're not prophets. I bet they knew, yes. We didn't. So we shouldn't take blame for what we couldn't know.

ELIM GARAK

I could kill him many times. And I knew he will bring trouble. But I have to forgive myself because I really didn't know. If you resent Akellen you should resent me even more, child. I could prevent it, too.

AVEN AGLORRA

I don't resent you. You're right. For a minute I became an orphan and not the therapist, I apologize. Macet has classic Marritza syndrome. I know what to do. Lead me.

Garak nods.

INT. CARDASSIAN JAIL

Garak and Julian are sitting on the bench.

ELIM GARAK

You know that in fact we starved only first two years till dust settled? Then even without proper amount of replicators we could eat proper. And produce enough basic things. Most of our farms and plants were still working after the Fire. You see, only big cities were bombed. Everything else was spared. Farms, plants, villages. Even suburbs of big cities are intact as you've seen. Big cities are mostly only people. Many people. Offices, archives, bureaucracy, authorities, governments, parks, science, art... That we lost. But not the food, not things, not necessities. Cities weren't creating anything except what some may consider indulgences. Now we are one big village. Village that has no one to feed except itself. Less people, the same amount of food. We finally became self-sustainable. We don't need to rob other worlds for resources. And we needed only to cut the number of people. So simple. So... Monstrous. You said he didn't know... I say it was exactly what he could be doing. I know, you think he was selfish jerk. But he also was the product of his society. As I was. As we all were. If he was a jerk it still couldn't mean he forgot his childhood lessons. State before people. I can't shake the feeling that the bombardment wasn't even Founders idea... That it was some elaborate plan. We had two ways - either rob another world or lessen our own demands. We were bound to be monstrous either way. Someone just made the decision for us.  Or it was us nonetheless? I always had the feeling that the Founders had no real reason to do it. But of course I suppressed it because who doesn't like blaming himself? So what contract was that? What Dukat signed us into? Was it perhaps "Give as someone to rob or if it won't work cut the number of consumers"? Also... Ten year passed, did you find anything resembling that virus Founders were infecting disobedient worlds on the other side?

JULIAN BASHIR

No. Nothing that unsolvable. I also was surprised and relieved of course but yes, that is strange. I hope you're right because it could be time-delayed. But even thus ten years is a proper amount of time. It's too delayed for any usable punishment.  What would they say - obey us or after eleven years you'll start dying? So they themselves dying from the virus and they are hesitant to use bio-warfare they used to use in such situations? It doesn't make sense. They did infect several worlds during the war, actually. They weren't hesitant about them. So you think what they did was just a contract with Dukat? Damar... Did he know?

ELIM GARAK

I don't know. Maybe. Maybe all our 'revolution' was just a ruse to give Dominion a reason? I don't know anything anymore. But you see, I don't know if I want this kind of idea, that Dukat did that to prevent our extinction, ever be at large. And it will flourish if it will, not now, but when the losses would be forgotten and benefits became obvious. Can we guarantee that no one gives inception to this idea if it will be a public event? They don't want it to be under strict control so I can't. So the trial is a bad idea. Very bad idea. He has to have defender and it will be his defense for sure. We know this idea too well; anyone can think of it if they will be forced to defend him. I didn't think about it when I talked about trial with Akellen. He doesn't know how it's dangerous.

JULIAN BASHIR

We have to make him change his mind.

ELIM GARAK

It won't help. Nothing will help now.  Except... If the execution would be before the trial.

JULIAN BASHIR

We can manage fake execution. But it would be opposite to any democracy if there would be no trial. It won't... Oh... You don't mean real execution... You mean...

ELIM GARAK

Public assassination, yes. And you can't fake that. If we try to fake it, they will know. We have to give them the body. They will kill him anyway even if we fake it. They won't believe if we whisk him away under their noses. And suspicion of faking will be disastrous.

JULIAN BASHIR

No. No. Elim. Don't do this.

ELIM GARAK

I will not, my love. Because it would be the very same idea I am trying to prevent. State before people. He is people. Akellen is this people. He shouldn't die for the State. Nobody should die for the State anymore. There are other ways. There was always the third way. But Skrain didn't think of it. Because as we were taught that State goes before people we were taught that there is nothing beyond the State. But there is. Oh there is...

JULIAN BASHIR

What do you think then?

ELIM GARAK

I will need the help from Federation. Or frankly anyone out there.

JULIAN BASHIR

How will it help?

ELIM GARAK

You're still don't see? Perhaps I taught you our ways too good and you forgot what was in your own blood?

JULIAN BASHIR

You will ask for the trial to be on a neutral ground. Of course. Dukat was not only Cardassian war criminal. He made the deal in war that has affected the whole quadrant. No, two quadrants.

ELIM GARAK

Yes, thank you. I didn't think about the Gamma.

JULIAN BASHIR

If the defender wouldn’t be a Cardassian there will be no such idea. Not in Federation, I guarantee that.

ELIM GARAK

(Standing up)

I have to make arrangements.

JULIAN BASHIR

Elim... If the trial and execution will be out there... There will be less chance we can manage to fake his death, too...

ELIM GARAK

At least we will have that chance...

INT. HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

Garak is looking outside. There are several not much spherical small moons in the sky. It's clearly not Cardassia and not Earth.

JULIAN BASHIR

It's all be alright. Everything is in place. Day after tomorrow he will be free. Well, not exactly free... I still have to make him a new face and... race and all. But he will be free after that.

ELIM GARAK

He said he likes the idea of being not Cardassian. I can't fathom why.

Julian comes to Garak and holds him from behind.

JULIAN BASHIR

Can I distract you? We have plenty of time.

ELIM GARAK

I don't think I can be distracted right now.

JULIAN BASHIR

We haven't done it since... I'm sorry, I know it's my fault. Now you associate it with bad things. And also me reminding about 'distraction'... I'm an idiot.

ELIM GARAK

No, I didn't mean it like that. Want me to...

JULIAN BASHIR

I don't want it for myself! If you don't want, then what's the point.

Julian goes away from Garak and sits down on the bed.

JULIAN BASHIR

(Grumbles)

We might as well take two rooms.

ELIM GARAK

It'll be over soon.

JULIAN BASHIR

I'm sorry. I know it's all my fault and all and I try. But it's hard. I feel that you've changed towards me. And I don't know how to bring you back. And it's killing me.

ELIM GARAK

You missed your annual meeting. Again.

JULIAN BASHIR

They're genetically engineered, they know where I am. They’re probably only ones who guessed our plan and are capable of stopping us. So if everything will go as planned we shall know it will not have negative impact on the future - if they allowed it - it is safe.

ELIM GARAK

They are like your own Prophets.

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, they certainly have more willingness to preserve lives than Bajoran ones.

ELIM GARAK

You mean where were they when occupation happened?

JULIAN BASHIR

If they are so fond of Bajor how they just stood and watch? They knew it will happen. We know they can affect things and even if they know the future it still has variants or they wouldn’t try to affect it. So I don't understand. And I don't understand how in all this Bajorans kept their faith. If I knew that my gods have real power to stop all the terrors but don't do shit I wouldn't worship them. I would hate them. In fact, that's why I am an atheist - I don't understand how you can believe that someone powerful enough to affect your life but have no willingness to stop all bad things is worth to be worshipped. That's not logical. Either they can't stop bad things then they are not powerful enough to worship them or they have power but don't want make your life easier then they are bad authority that needs to be discarded not worshipped.

ELIM GARAK

As Kira would say - to have faith is to believe without doubt. You must trust that whatever they don’t do is for some greater good.

JULIAN BASHIR

What greater good was in killing one ninth of your population? Did you ask that of Oralius?

ELIM GARAK

Did I not... Deities are not insurance companies, though.

JULIAN BASHIR

Aren't they? Then, again, what's the point of them without it? Why Kira was in the resistance? She could just trust Prophets that it is a good thing what's happening. No. She knew it's bad and she knew they won't help. But she still believed in them and trusted them. I think in any relationship it would be a breaking point. I think she was just pretending.

ELIM GARAK

Are we still talking about Nerys?

JULIAN BASHIR

You don't trust me anymore. If you ever did. You've lost your religion. Then what's the point? Why don't you just say so?

ELIM GARAK

You think I no longer consider you my E'vira.

JULIAN BASHIR

Isn't it what happened? You maybe still love me but you lowered your standards of me. And it's not fair after one mistake. Mistake that was openheartedly acknowledged and amended.

ELIM GARAK

You're thinking about it more than me. I didn't change my attitude toward you in any way. But you changed attitude to yourself so dramatically you're shifting it on me.

JULIAN BASHIR

So you want to say I imagined the change?

Garak doesn't answer.

JULIAN BASHIR

That's what I thought.

ELIM GARAK

It's temporary. When it's all be over...

JULIAN BASHIR

Are you sure? Because I am not sure at all. Why would you do it till it fixed? Like the way of control? You think if you forgive me now I will not finish fixing? Is that what you're thinking? If you finish sulking I will suddenly forget that I made mistake? You think that I am so incapable of self-criticism so you have to control me with your moods? I don't know what's worse - to think you will never forgive me or that you think I am that irresponsible.

ELIM GARAK

I don't know! You're accusing me of things and I don't see any of them in me. I don't know what is happening. It's the first time when it happened and I don't know why I react this way. I assure you I still adore you and I am deeply disturbed by what I said to you in the heat of the moment. And maybe that prevents me from being open with you. I never thought I could do that and it had frightened me. I should never have said that. I don't know how can I fix that.

JULIAN BASHIR

By being more open with me!

ELIM GARAK

But I clearly disturbed you so much you still think I hate you.

JULIAN BASHIR

Only because you've been closed!

ELIM GARAK

Oh... So you forgive me?

JULIAN BASHIR

I even don't understand how you think I should. You were in your right, I am not lessening my fault, I really was out of line. You had all the rights to snap at me. I was an arrogant fool. I wouldn't want you to think I am your E'vira in that particular moment. You deserve better. You had the right to be angry and I am not just asking you to cool off. I am actually redeeming myself. I am trying with all my heart. And I will do anything in my power to fix it whatever our relationship be. It's totally two different issues. Because I am doing it for myself. I didn't like me at that moment, too. I want to know if I can do better. But I just want to know had it caused that much damage or is it solvable. I won't blame you if it is lost, though of course I will try to gain your trust again, I won't just give up. But I just want to know! And you're giving me mixed signals. I just want to know what's happening with you.

Garak comes to Julian on the bed.

ELIM GARAK

But nothing changed, not for me. I was just scared by my outburst. I never before was that mad at you. It was gone pretty soon but it disturbed me. I never thought it could happen. I thought E'viras are flawless but clearly it's not like that, people change, they evolve. You couldn't have been all I needed right now and here, the same I am not always what you want. But the uniqueness of E'viras is their willingness to change in just right ways. And now I think I am much worse at this than you... Maybe I’m afraid that I’m not your E’vira...

JULIAN BASHIR

Why? Why you were thinking I am flawless? My gosh, you were literally fighting and screaming at my 'sanctimonious face', as you put it, first year of our acquaintance. Don't tell me you've never been mad at me before. I'm a fuckup. I am annoying. I am arrogant. I am not the boyfriend material at all as every woman I ever dated could and often did state. I always wonder how you tolerate me at all.

ELIM GARAK

But I wonder the same thing, my love. I wonder how you tolerate the stubborn lying shit I am.

JULIAN BASHIR

(Chuckles)

Well, clearly only by miracle. How are you tolerating my arrogant ass?

ELIM GARAK

(Also jokingly)

Oh, with an effort. Thank Oralius you're cute.

JULIAN BASHIR

(Seductively)

Then you must exploit it.

ELIM GARAK

Don't mind if I do.

They make out.

JULIAN BASHIR

So what, we're both just were feeling we're not deserving the other side? Not the first time I'm afraid.  So we are both idiots? Again? That's very interesting tradition we established.

ELIM GARAK

I rather be a fool with you that the cleverest man without.

JULIAN BASHIR

I think between two of us even if we are total cretins one by one we still are pretty clever combined.

ELIM GARAK

Hear, hear.

FADE OUT

THE END

of Episode VI

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Iyot’velt (Kardasi) = iyolt – sing, song; velt – skin, ‘singing skin’ like definition for natural Cardassian vibration during orgasming.
> 
> I used Tinsnip and Vyc’s version of the dictionary.


End file.
